Jannet Typho
A mysterious mercenary, Jannet was born in a wealthy family, at the age of twenty, she was attacked by battle droids, swearing to destroy those allied with their creators, she forced the republic to hire herself as a trooper, she climbed the ranks fairly quickly a bought the most dangerous companions for battle. After the second battle of Geonosis, she felt a bit more relaxed, however she knew something was following her, something big, something dangerous, after getting to the gunship, she looked into it's blood red eyes, it's barbed claws, she was looking into the face of evil, she was looking at the seltament. she rushe into the laat, as soon as it left the ground, the creature picked it up, Jannet could see the corpses of many things, especially geonosians and rakghouls. she knew she h ad to leave, as soon as she was on the cruiser she looked for Obi Wan. When she told him, he told her to tell the council, Mace suggested it was a recreation of the tentarek, however yoda thought it war a rakghoul rancor. The Jedi suggested that she lead an attack on the creature, due to its allegiance to the dark side. The attack exhaused their resources with a loss count of 12,374,122,102,333 and ten capital ships destroyed. battle after battle, she was seen less often, until she was thought to be a legend, all separatists who have seen her have been killed or extremely terrified, recently, she has been sent to find sith holocrons across the galaxy, she has currently stopped at nothing to relieve the galaxy of separatists. After the battle of umbara, she heard of the ''Star Forge II. ''Grandmaster Yoda specifically told her to finish and start her personal corvette, ''The War's Weapon ''and get into battle to aid Viro Squad. On board she would make her way to the droid army, once there she spotted what she was looking for, a heavily reinforced hyena bomber, the first of many, all she needed to do was reprogram it to fly into the main reactor and bomb the reactor core. once that was done, she would fly to the Lehon rendezvous point and wait for the republic cruiser to arrive and Atton to arrive. Once aboard, Yoda ordered her to fly to Mandalore to protect someone who is targeted by an advanced HK series droid, hoping she would have the chance to disable it, she immediately suited up in her most advanced gear, a golden mandalorian suit containing solid bacta in the interior and mandalorian iron slammed in the middle. She then ordered her ship reconstructed into a shuttle, making the power core herself, a durasteel plating, powered by a plasma dissector, something only sold on the black market for ridiculously high priced amounts to reflect the rarity of the parts and how much power it generates. once on mandalore, she sensed that the droid was in the capitol even though the target was in a captured death watch base, probably a distraction, she told herself, landing, she saw the target surrounded by troopers who immediately separated when She came into view. A young duro ran behind her. "I'm scared" she said, "Don't be, we're the good guys" Jannet said, trying to imagine being chased once again by pitiless droids, except this time, much smarter and better equipped. Suddenly a bolt of red appeared and hit her in the chest, the duro was about to run, when she told her she was wearing a metal immune to blasters, and a layer of healing stuff. Sh looked back to where the bolt was shot, she quickly shot back, and saw these red eyes attached to a black droid, with a multi-purpose item attached to it's back, which instantly disappeared again."Well at least we know what we're fighting". Jannet said. "now how to fight it". Suddenly a few more shots came, causing her to retreat toward the ship. She, along with the duro, looked up "HK" she found many results, including one of an HK-77, but none with such a powerful shield, she then looked up "stealth backpack" but only ones with one setting, once again, she looked up shield disruptor, and found an energy arm which could supposedly break through any shield. she quickly downloaded the schematics and placed them in her droids. She then instructed a loyal, mutated, murakami orchid to generate durasteel, for the droids to use. they worked fast and after about thirteen minutes of charging up the arm, she was ready to fight. she grabbed the arm, and got out, the black HK was waiting there , I quickly charged, as soon ss the arm hit, it started going through, allowing me to tun off the backpack. "Statement. you impress me, too bad you will soon be dead, you almost seem like a worthy master."(if you didn't know, HK droids say what kind of sentence they will say before they say it)."really, well i'd hate to destroy a reputation, but, it might be the other way around." She swung her lightsaber at the droid's chestplate, "ah, mandalorian iron,the thing i love about that is it's weakness." She repeatedly struck in the same location. "St- The-" "Wait, what." "sickness -s com-- on black wings." "Huh. Well, time to do this." She worked endlessly on the droid until it reactivated "Request: how about you let me be a companion in your journey... master. and don't do that again." " Okay, so what was the blackwing thing you were talking about." "Statement: the sicness was a disease originated on Odacer-Faustin as an attemp to obtain immortality, the creator obtained the disease and ate the heart of a midichlorian-rich jedi, the heart would stop decay so the user would be able to supposedly live forever, the creator found the hearts he indigested did not have the sufficient ammount of midichlorians, the disease blurs vision, and slows breathing, and replicates, it then sped up decay, and had the skin molt as it travelled up, sores would release blood and a discharge. the sickness travelled to the brain where the infected speciment would loose self awareness and control, they would get VERY angry. the virus floods the body, and eventually the victim dies, the virus, now takes control of the entire body, the sicness is always hungry, and the poor meatbags are already dead, so cannot be killed. current infected planets: Korriban, Odacer-Faustin. Partially infected areas: all." "so you're saying they are all over the galaxy." "Statement: All the way to Lehon." "Okay, then why something about black wings," "statement, it causes the lungs to go black so it appears to be a winged animal, the most probable way I said that." Sewer Rats " Of all places, why a sewer" "statement: it woud make sense due to all of the bodies." "Bodies," "Many have gone down to never return" "Huh, sel, how much farther" the 7L astromech just made multiple beepings before a long hum " statement: He says it's a few more klicks down," "well the undercity sucks so lets go as quick as possible." At the pothole they found a body bag, wiggling around, screaming, gagging, squirming. The bag was an orange-red color. inside was a rodian, a dying rodian "stay away, put me back, then leave, i'm infected" "how about this, we put an explosive on your head, once you die, we blow it up" "fine, just keep away." She attached a plasma grenade onto his forehead, as it exploded, fire caught on the pothole and around,"Its not safe to use the pothole, and another one is hundreds of thousands klicks away, prototype, analysis" " statement: there are fissures thad lead to chambers within the sewer, now time to die," a gun was aimed at her head, and a lightsaber aimed at it's chest "you memorized the location you hit me" "yeah" Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:ARC Trooper Category:Galactic Republic Category:Mercenary